royal_prince_agefandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Prince 2: Musica Fantasia! episodes
This is a list of Royal Prince: Musica Fantasia! ''episodes. {| width=100% style="background:#fffef4;border-style:dotted;border-color:#ffa8ac;padding: 5px;" |-style="background:linear-gradient(#fff4f6, #ffbcce);" ! '''Bab ' ! Judul ! Musuh ! Tanggal Publikasi |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 01 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Resonating! Prince Maestro is Born! "Bergema! Prince Maestro Terlahir! " |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| Octave |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 2 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Marco merasa lelah dengan kehidupannya yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Saat ia mengadu didepan makam kedua orangtuanya, seekor peri beruang muncul dan mengubah takdirnya. Takdir apa yang harus dibebankan padanya? Mampukah Marco menjalaninya?. |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 02 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Soothing! Prince Sonata Rises! "Menenangkan! Prince Sonata Bangkit!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 9 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Marco harus melawan Octave dan monster ciptaannya sebelum membahayakan lingkungan sekitar namun ia tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi mereka. Chorus akhirnya memberikan kekuatan pada salah satu teman Marco untuk berubah menjadi Royal Prince. Siapakah temannya? Mampukah mereka mengalahkan musuh? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 03 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Humming! Prince Symphony Appears! "Bersenandung! Prince Symphony Muncul! " |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| Octave |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 16 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Kelas Marco kedatangan siswa baru yang merupakan selebriti terkenal. Namun serangan monster terjadi di sekolah, membuat panik seisi SMA Unison. Prince Maestro dan Sonata tak mampu menghadapi monster itu sehingga Chorus harus memberikan kekuatan Royal prince ketiga pada murid baru tersebut. Siapakah murid baru itu dan dapatkah ia membantu kedua royal prince lainnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 04 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Android of Darkness! Predictive Combatant Activated! "Robot Kegelapan! Program Prediksi Pertarungan Diaktifkan! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 23 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Marco dan Nirvana pergi ke Chord Mansion untuk berlatih musik agar dapat menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Disana Codex memperlihatkan kemewahan rumah pamannya sampai Chorus merasakan kehadiran sosok jahat yang kuat. Pertarungan tak dapat dihindari didalam kebun rahasia milik paman Codex. Dapatkah para royal prince menyelamatkan hari lagi? Dan siapakah sosok jahat yang kuat itu? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 05 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Great Encounter! Enter the Epic Battle!'' "Pertemuan Luar Biasa! Memasuki Pertempuran yang Hebat! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 30 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Toko buah dan sayuran milik keluarga Nirvana sedang mengalami krisis pelanggan karena teror pembunuh misterius di Chord Town. Saat mereka bersedih, mereka dibantu oleh Eka dan teman-temannya—menjual buah dan sayurannya dengan berkeliling dari rumah ke rumah. Ketika Marco dan yang lain pulang dari sekolah, mereka diserang oleh Alto, membuat mereka berlari dengan kencang hingga bertemu Eka dan teman-temannya. Pertemuan antar Royal Prince terjadi dan pertempuran sengit antara mereka melawan Alto pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Dapatkah mereka bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan Alto? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 06 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Love Letter for Marco? The Power of Megumi's Grudge!'' "Sepucuk Surat Cinta untuk Marco? Kekuatan Balas Dendam Megumi! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Megumi |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 6 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Salah satu geng siswi di SMA Unison, The Beauties, membuat seorang siswi bernama Megumi berubah menjadi sosok pembunuh sadis. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan balas dendam pada siapapun yang pernah melukai hatinya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh The Beauties padanya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 07 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''The Only Option! Unleashing Trinity Opera!'' "Pilihan satu-satunya! Luncurkan Trinity Opera! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Megumi |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 13 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Megumi yang dikendalikan oleh Octave semakin meresahkan para Warga Chord Town. Ia melakun pembunuhan yang sangat sadis. Pihak SMA Unison dibantu oleh usulan Marco memutuskan untuk menunda pembangunan Royal Prince Fans Club karena berniat memenuhi keinginan Megumi, dengan mengaktifkan kembali klub astronomi. Tak disangka, Megumi melakukan penyerangan brutal seusai upacara pemakaman Anna dan Lana. Semua orang membantu menyadarkan Megumi dan Royal Prince melakukan serangan kombinasi pertama mereka. Mampukah mereka menyadarkan Megumi dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 08 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Chorus' Day Out! The Old Nemesis Returns !'' "Hari Penjelajahan Chorus! Musuh Lama Kembali! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 20 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Chorus mengelilingi Chord Town untuk menghibur dirinya sementara Marco, Nirvana, dan Codex berlatih band di Chord Mansion. Chorus terkejut melihat kembalinya Alto dengan kemmampuannya untuk menyerap musik harmonis. Saat Chorus berada dalam bahaya, para Musica Royal Prince datang untuk menolongnya. Namun, Alto kini memiliki kekuatan untuk menciptakan Dys Cordant yang kuat. Bersama mereka harus mengalahkan monster ciptaannya itu yang ia sebut Loco-O, monster berbentuk lokomotif. Mampukah mereka mengalahkan Dys Cordant ciptaan Alto? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 09 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Chained Possession! Nirvana's True Wish!'' "Kerasukan Berantai! Harapan Nirvana yang Sesungguhnya! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Falsetto Magdavoc |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 27 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Teror dari sesosok iblis bernama Magdavoc yang diciptakan oleh Falsetto mulai meneror seisi Chord Town. Magdavoc terus menerus merasuki tubuh orang-orang yang dirasa cocok untuknya. Setiap ada orang yang membunuh inangnya, ia akan merasuki tubuh pembunuh inangnya. Royal Prince harus mampu mengalahkannya saat ia sedang melakukan penyerangan brutal di SD Chord Town namun tak disangka mereka kalah kuat. Magdavoc dapat mematahkan semua serangan musica royal prince dengan mudah. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Jeremiah Wantley (JW) yang merupakan salah satu anggota musica royal prince pendahulu Marco dan yang lainnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya harapan para musica royal prince agar dapat mengetahui kelemahan iblis yang kuat itu. Apa yang akan diungkapkan oleh JW pada Marco dan yang lainnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 10 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Soul Charge! The Crystal of Jazz Is Born!'' "Soul Charge! Kristal Musik Jazz Terlahir! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Falsetto Magdavoc |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 4 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Teror Magdavoc telah memuncak sehingga membuat seluruh Chord Town panik. Marco dan lainnya akhirnya bertemu secara resmi dengan Jeremiah sampai suatu waktu Magdavoc dan Falsetto muncul. Mereka terpaksa harus menghadapi kedua lawan yang kuat itu. Dengan dibantu oleh Jeremiah, para Royal Prince mendapatkan peningkatan kekuatan yang mampu membuat Magdavoc dan Falsetto kewalahan. Namun itu semua belum cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Amarah Codex tersulut karena ia mengingat semua kesadisan Magdavoc dan Falsetto. Simbol F clef dalam hatinya bersinar dan melahirkan sebuah kristal yang mewakili musik jazz. Para royal prince mendapatkan kekuatan soul charge pertamanya. Mampukah mereka menjatuhkan Magdavoc dan Falsetto? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 11 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Ready?! Deliver All Feelings in the School Music Show!'' "Siap?! Sampaikan Semua Perasaan dalam Pertunjukkan Musikal Sekolah! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 11 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Proyek pentas seni tahunan SMA Unison akhirnya dimulai. Semua peserta menampilkan kebolehannya masing-masing dengan maksimal. Namun keadaan tak berjalan dengan semestinya untuk Marco dan teman-temannya. Mereka mulai bertengkar satu sama lain dan saling menyalahkan atas ketidakkompakan mereka. Tiba-tiba Alto menyerang SMA Unison dan membuat semua orang tertidur. Para Royal Prince kehilangan kerjasama mereka dalam pertarungan. Dibantu oleh Xion, mereka harus bertarung melawan Alto. Bagaimana musica royal prince dapat membentuk kembali sinkronasi bertarungnya? Dapatkah mereka membuat Alto mundur dalam keadaan yang tidak sinkron seperti itu? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 12 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Royal Princess?! A Great Clash of Musicas ��!'' "Royal Princess?! Pertempuran Hebat para Musica! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 18 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Chorus memberikan sebuah kekuatan pada Melody untuk berubah menjadi Royal Princess untuk menyelamatkan Musica Royal Prince dan Prince Cosmo. Ia akhirnya dapat membuat Alto kewalahan. Namun di tengah pertempuran mereka, Minuet datang dan membantu Alto. Melody tepat waktu untuk menyembuhkan para royal prince sehingga pertempuran besar pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Dapatkah para royal prince dan princess Melody mengalahkan Minuet dan Alto dan membangunkan orang-orang yang tertidur? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 13 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''New Enemy! Mezzo the Demonic Harlequin Appears!'' "Musuh Baru! Mezzo Sang Badut Iblis Muncul! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Mezzo |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 25 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Marco dan yang lainnya mengunjungi JW di tempat kerja barunya di restoran Slashy Burger. Mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang salah satu temannya yang kemungkiman besar ada kaitannya dengan orang yang yang meretas program Alto saat pentas seni di sekolah mereka diadakan. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Chord Mansion, Mezzo menghadang mereka. Dengan kekuatan musuh dan terornya yang baru, ia berhasil membuat para Royal Prince jatuh dalam seketika dengan menciptakan sesosok Dys Cordant yang kuat. Seperti apa kekuatan barunya dan mampukah para Royal Prince mengalahkannya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 14 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''An Evolved Form of Alto! Chorus' Decision: Fix It or Beat It?'' "Bentuk Evolusi Alto! Keputusan Chorus: Perbaiki atau Habisi?" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 1 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 15 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A New Powerful Enemy! Minuet Emerges from the Dark!'' "Sesosok Musuh Baru yang Kuat! Minuet Muncul dari Kegelapan! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet Dobiana |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 8 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 16 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Vengeful Sabotage! Royal Prince VS Corrupted Alto!'' " Sabotase Penuh Dendam! Royal Prince VS Alto yang Rusak!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 15 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 17 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Chorus' Resolve! The Song of Life is Sung!'' "Ketetapan Hati Chorus! Lagu Kehidupan Dinyanyikan! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 22 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 18 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Rhyming! Prince Crescendo Shines!'' "Berirama! Prince Crescendo Bersinar!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet Remiano |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 29 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" |